Don't Tease Me, You Bastard
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: "It's hard being wanted by so many people. But, if there's someone out there good enough...they can be my date." -Okada Kazuchika


_A/N: I am soooo sorry for that long delay...Seriously, the GOLDEN LOVERS derailed this pairing here so much in my mind... But, it hasn't gone away entirely yet. And I think we're going to have to just wait to see when they meet again...When it happens, I'll be ready, LOL. Until then..._

Every eye in the arena was fixed on the two men in the ring; and a certain pair of bright blue ones were wide with anxiety the entire time.

This was so much more than a match. The outcome would determine whether or not he got to get into the ring with the only one who really mattered during this whole damn tournament.

And it wasn't looking good.

 _You're the reason I..._

One.

 _You've always been the reason..._

Two.

 _Our story can't end this way!_

Three.

And just like that, with Naito and Tanahashi's back-to back wins, Kota Ibushi was eliminated from reaching the G127 finals.

For a long moment, Kenny didn't know how to feel. He sat, staring blankly at the screen, mouth open, but no sound coming out.

He had felt a surge of wild hope and joy when Ibushi won his match against Yoshi-Hashi, which had given the Golden Star a fighting chance at being in the finals.

But now, through no fault of his own, Kota was out. Not enough points. Something so trivial, and yet, now, he could lose everything in an instant.

The triumphant return of the Golden Star had stalled out...maybe for good this time. Kota had faded away before, after a tough loss, to "find himself," or, as Kenny knew, to get away from his sorrows.

Kota could leave tomorrow, and they'd never see each other again, most likely.

Kenny's hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

 _We made a promise, you son of a bitch!_

And now, there was anger, _pure anger_ in the form of wrath-fueled tears that began to slip from Kenny Omega's closed eyes.

But there was something truly devastating underneath the anger, because what is this really was the last chance? They had expertly avoided one another until now; but with the possibility of meeting in the ring now gone, what was left for them?

Kenny opened his eyes and looked up at the monitor, vision blurred.

 _Our story begins and ends this way, doesn't it?_ he thought bitterly. _I see you on a screen. And you're always so far away from me._

Of course, that wasn't entirely true. But at the moment, it was the only truth that Kenny Omega had.

His heart hurt. His head hurt. Everything hurt.

He began to seriously consider dropping out of the tournament. If Kota was out, what was the point? What was he even fighting for? Why was he even here?

"Kenny?"

Omega turned around, trying to casually wipe the tears from his face, pretending it was sweat.

 _Who the hell...?_

A flash of gold assaulted his eyes.

Kazuchika Okada.

 _Of course._

Kenny grimaced. The absolute _last_ person he wanted to see right now, and he let that fact show clearly on his face.

But the young champion didn't seem to get the hint...

...Or, else, he just ignored it.

"I'm sorry. I know that you were relying on him to win."

 _You don't know anything._ "Fuck you."

Kazuchika straightened his shoulders, locking eyes with Kenny, not backing down an inch. "Look, I don't _care_ if you're upset, but don't you fucking quit, you piece of shit!"

Kenny's eyes widened with shock, both at the words themselves and the sheer amount of _feeling_ in Okada's voice as he yelled.

He wasn't sure if he should be angry or grateful.

"Look," Okada explained, raising his arms as if to indicate that he wasn't here to fight. "I know that seeing him lose hurts. But you still have to face _me_ , and I need you to be at 100%...in body, mind, and soul.

"I _need_ to you keep up with me. You are my rival, Kenny, you are my..."

Kazuchika faltered, steady gaze wavering for the first time as he looked at the ground. Now _his_ hands were clenched at his sides.

"You make me better, as much as I hate to admit it. I think...I can only be my best with you."

Still stunned, Kenny stared at the IWGP Heavyweight Champion for a long moment before he could find his voice again.

For a brief, blessed moment, the pain of thinking about Ibushi was burned away by sheer confusion.

Confusion and something else.

"Okada, look; I don't know what the hell you're thinking coming in here," Kenny began, choosing to go with _indignant outrage_. "But how I feel, and what I do, is none of your damn business!"

"But you're _crying_!"

Kenny froze. Kazuchika was staring at him again, eyes hard with determination. In his mind, he heard two voices now: Tanahashi's, and his own. And he hated both of them.

 _He's waiting anxiously for you, too, you know._

 _"Dear Anyone, if what I feel for Okada is real, please let there be a sign of some sort. And I know it's asking a lot, but if he loves me...I wanted to know that, too. Thanks."_

"Holy shit," Kenny breathed at last, sitting down bonelessly in the nearest chair.

Okada looked concerned, and took a tentative step forward. Kenny waved him off.

"I'm fine, it's just..." Kenny shuddered. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. Especially not now. Not after everything.

But in his heart, he had to know.

 _I won't make the same mistake twice._

"Okada...Are you in love with me?"

Kazuchika was thrown completely off guard, and nearly fell backwards as though hit by a physical blow.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"I'm asking if you're in love with me! It's a yes or no answer!"

Okada stood very still, like a small animal suddenly aware that it was being hunted.

The thought made Kenny smile. Almost.

"Look, you don't have to answer now. In fact, don't answer tonight. Wait until after our match, okay?" Now, Kenny managed a smile. "I promise I won't quit; in fact, I promise that I'll beat you when we meet in that ring.

"But you have to give me an answer afterwards, or I swear to God I'll kill you."

Okada started to protest, but Kenny silenced him with a look.

"I'm not kidding. I'll end your life. We have to sort this fuckery out between us. Because I'm a fucking mess."

Kazuchika smiled at that, although his heart was racing in his chest. Sometimes, he forgot Kenny was just a little bit older than him, and had just a little more life experience that gave him the edge...

Sometimes.

He knew the answer to Kenny's question, of course. He'd known the answer to that question for a very, very long time.

However, saying it out loud _to Kenny_ was a different matter entirely.

"Fine," Okada said suddenly, nodding. "We'll talk after our match. After I beat you."

Kenny scoffed. "Don't worry about me; you're the one fighting Suzuki was a bad neck tomorrow. You might die."

"Only if I'm lucky," Kazuchika laughed bitterly. "I'm sure there will plenty of pain and torture to go around."

Kenny smiled sympathetically. "Good luck. Don't get killed."

Okada returned the smile before turning to leave. "Yeah, you too. And...don't give up. On any of it."

It took him a while, but Kenny honestly wondered if Okada was referring to their match, the tournament, or Kota Ibushi.


End file.
